Danke schön
by Greykushiro
Summary: ¿Puede ser que, desde un principio, estuviesen condenados a no entenderse? Tsukiyama sabe muchos idiomas, pero el alemán era su punto débil... Justamente el idioma con el que Kanae expresa sus sentimientos... ¿Eso quiere decir que los sentimientos de Kanae nunca entrarán en el retorcido corazón de su amado maestro?


_**DANKE SCHÖN**_

Se le da bastante bien hablar casi todos los idiomas europeos que están de moda. Puede mantener una conversación con un francés nativo sin que se le note el acento japonés, su italiano es bastante brillante y su inglés es perfecto…

Pero el alemán… Ya era otro cantar…

Aún recuerdo el primer día que le solté una palabra alemana y él no supo cómo responderme…

-La rosa es una de las flores más bellas y dañinas que existen, Kanae-me explicaba un día mientras estábamos en el jardín de su mansión-. Su belleza está completamente protegida por estas afiladas espinas…

Y pasó el dedo por la espina, cortándose al instante. Se quedó pensativo observando la rosa mientras la hemorragia paraba en el momento. Me encantaba su forma de pensar: se frotaba la barbilla y su mirada examinaba cada pétalo y espina de aquella hermosa flor.

-Puede que yo sea igual…-murmuró para sí.

-¿Disculpe, maestro Shuu?

Pareció que en ese momento salió de su ensimismamiento y se me quedó mirando. No quería que se notase el rubor en mis mejillas… No quería que él se diese cuenta de que yo era en realidad una… Mujer…

Sin embargo, me colocó la rosa en la solapa de mi camisa mientras me sonreía tiernamente.

-Algún día tú también florecerás, Kanae. Y cuando lo hagas, serás la rosa más hermosa de todo el jardín.

- _Danke schön!_ -le dije sin casi contener mi felicidad.

Sin embargo, su cara se tornó a una llena de asombro. Volvió a frotarse la barbilla mientras parecía buscar en su mente el significado de las palabras que acababa de decir.

-Esas palabras… No las entiendo…-se dijo a sí mismo.

Puede que aquello fuese el preludio de nuestro futuro… El único idioma que no dominaba era el alemán, mi idioma natal. Puede que nunca nos llegásemos a entender… Puede que nunca llegase a entender mis sentimientos hacia él… Puede ser que yo nunca llegase a estar en su corazón…

-¡Kanae!-entró un día en el comedor todo emocionado-¿Cómo se dice "adiós" en alemán?

- _Tschüss_.

Nada más oírlo, volvió a irse. Sabía perfectamente que acababa de encontrar aquel ingrediente que tanto había estado buscando… Un chico llamado Ken Kaneki. Aquel chico no duraría mucho con vida… O eso era lo que pensaba…

Desapareció durante unos meses y más tarde me enteré que estaba en el Districto 6 como guardaespaldas de aquel niñato que más tarde traería la desgracia a la familia Tsukiyama. Siempre por su boca salían elogios hacia su nuevo ingrediente, pero ninguna en alemán.

Ya debería estar acostumbrada: es un egocéntrico.

¿Para qué aprender alemán? Si el alemán hiciese que Kaneki cayese por fin en sus manos, ya hablaría alemán incluso mejor que yo. Pero aquel idioma no le servía para sus propósitos… ¿Por qué el maestro Mirumo nunca estuvo en Alemania? De haber estado, el maestro Shuu habría cogido los libros de alemán en vez de los de francés y ahora nos entenderíamos…

Incluso en sus delirios febriles durante su enfermedad sólo salía de su boca el apellido de aquel chico… Ya no salía de ella ninguna palabra francesa, ni italiana, ni inglesa… Solo "Kaneki"…

¡¿Por qué no me tenía él en su mente?! ¡¿Por qué nunca decía mi nombre?! Claro… El maestro Shuu ni ningún miembro de la familia Tsukiyama sabía mi verdadero nombre… El maestro Shuu no sabía mi idioma, no sabía mi verdadero sexo, no sabía ni siquiera mi verdadero nombre…

Para ojos de él, yo era simplemente "una desconocida". No conocía a ninguna Karren von Rosewald… Solo conocía a su sirviente, Kanae von Rosewald.

Y, aún así, yo estaba al lado suyo durante esos difíciles días con la esperanza de que él supiese algún día, cuando estuviese dentro de sus cabales, quién era yo en realidad…

-Todo irá bien, maestro Shuu. _Warten Sie_ , _bitte_ -le decía mientras le pasaba un paño con agua fría por su frente para quitar el sudor.

-¿Q-qué has dicho, Kanae?-me preguntó jadeando.

Siempre era lo mismo. Nunca me entendía… Ni lo intentaba… De este modo…

Yo nunca sería amada por él…

-No tienes porqué amar a alguien que no te ama…

Esa frase pesaba sobre mi mente mientras notaba el hilo pasar por mis párpados y mis labios. Puede que ella tuviese razón… Puede que estuviese perdiendo el tiempo… Puede ser que estuviese pegando cabezazos contra un muro…

Llegué a odiar aquella lealtad.

Pero él lo era todo para mí… Solo él estaba en mi mente y yo debía ser la única persona que estuviese en su mente…

Debía aniquilar a Ken Kaneki.

Así, lo único que podrá volver a pronunciar serán aquellas palabras extranjeras que tanto le gustan… Con un poco de suerte, oiría alguna alemana.

Sin embargo, su adorable Kaneki terminó siendo aquella rosa que tanto amaba: era ingenuo de apariencia, pero no dudó en atravesarle y tirarle del edificio con ayuda de su Kagune. No pude pensar, solo quería salvarle…

Conseguí abrazarle en el vuelo. Me dijo que me salvase, pero no le iba a dejar morir así porque así. Estaba tan desesperada que mis palabras solo salían en alemán. Mientras hablaba, podía ver aquella cara de asombro que me puso la primera vez que le dije algo en alemán. Expresé todo lo que sentía desde mi corazón… Pero no le llegaba… Porque no lo entendía…

¡Solo quería que él me llamase por mi verdadero nombre! ¡Que me quisiese por lo que era! ¡Y que me perdonase por haberme enamorado de él!

Algo me desconcertó. Cuando terminé de gritarle, me dedicó una sonrisa que nunca olvidaré… Una sonrisa cálida y llena de comprensión… Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y, en un perfecto alemán, me habló con aquellas últimas palabras:

- _Keine Sorge. Niemand wird dich bestrafen… Karren._

Solo pude llorar… Mis palabras, mis sentimientos, hacía mucho que habían calado en él… ¿Desde cuándo sabía mi verdadero nombre? ¿Desde cuándo sabía mi verdadero sexo?

¿Desde cuándo sabía hablar alemán?

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, le salvé de la caída con mi Kagune mientras me precipitaba al vacío. Vi cómo me gritaba, pero ya me daba igual… Yo ya era feliz con que él supiese ya lo que sentía… Con que me llegase a entender… Con que se haya preocupado en aprender alemán para llegar a entenderme… Aquella cara que ponía cuando pensaba, la que tanto me encantaba, quedó relegada al segundo puesto de mis cosas favoritas… La primera, claro está, era verle hablar alemán… Y yo era feliz solo con eso…

Gracias por cuidarme.

Gracias por consolarme.

Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado.

Gracias por tocar conmigo el piano y el violín.

Gracias por hacerme parte de su familia.

Gracias por hacerme parte de usted…

Maestro Shuu…

 _ **Danke schön**_

* * *

 **KANAE Y TSUKIYAMA SON MI PAREJA FAVORITA DE TOKYO GHOUL :3 ES TRISTE EL FINAL QUE TUVIERON... NO SE LO MERECÍAN A PESAR DE VERSE VENIR... :(**

 **ÁNIMO A LA PAREJA!**

 **TODO COMENTARIO ES Y SERÁ BIEN RECIBIDO! :)**


End file.
